New Dog Old Tricks
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Zero takes it upon himself to teach Kaname how to swim. Easier said than done. M for yaoi! ZeroxKaname. Please read and review!


Kaname yawned and stretched as he finished his last report. It had taken him quite a while to finish all of his paperwork but now that the horrendous task was done he could finally spend his time with Zero. He stood up from his mahogany desk and looked out the large bay window in front of it. His study was on the second story along with the bedrooms in the Kuran mansion and he could see Zero laying on one of the lawn chairs by the pool.

It was the middle of summer and a bit too hot and bright for Kaname's taste but, he figured that if he could handle being in the sunlight for long periods of time when school was in at Cross Academy then he could handle it to spend time with his lover. Kaname rummaged through his drawers for a moment before finding his black swim trunks. On his way downstairs he grabbed some sun block, a towel, and his sunglasses. Zero had bought the sunglasses for him actually and he enjoyed them very much. He'd always found shading his eyes with his hand a rather crude gesture so his eyes always hurt whenever he went back indoors during the day, but ever since Zero had bought him these nifty little things that problem was gone.

As Kaname slipped on his flip flops he hoped to sneak up on Zero just to see whether or not he could actually do it or not anymore, so he used his natural abilities to partially hide his aura. However Kaname and Zero had a blood bond so Zero could still sense his silly lover approach him and there was something else that gave him away as well. When Kaname stood over Zero admiring the delicious picture he made in his navy swim wear, casual posture, and the beauty of his pale complexion against the emerald grass, he made a rather large shadow fall over Zero. Zero lazily opened one eye and saw through the dimness of his own sunglasses that Kaname was standing over him then closed his lilac eye once more.

"You're blocking my sun babe," he said with a slight smile before he patted an empty space on the chase lounge next to him for Kaname to take a seat. The pureblood did so eagerly smiling to himself about how he had managed to attain this beautiful creature's love.

Kaname had only been sitting outside for about ten minutes and he was already starting to overheat. He opened up the bottle of suntan lotion because he knew he would have looked ridiculous with a sunburn and his father, Haruka Kuran, would probably be turning in his grave. Zero watched Kaname spread the white lotion all over himself and the smell of it brought back fond memories of when he and Ichiru would constantly pester Master Yagari to go swimming with them. The older man barely ever agreed but he would throw them in the pool as his version of playing with them.

Kaname was startled when Zero took the bottle of sun block and started putting it on for him. Kaname smiled widely and turned around so Zero could cover his back. He liked quiet moments like this with Zero for his lover's way of showing his affection was usually something simple. As he felt firm hands massaging the tension out of his shoulders he began to wonder about something.

"Hey Zero," Kaname said slowly.

"Hmm?" came the distracted response. Kaname turned around and looked Zero in the eye.

"Please don't get mad at me okay?" he asked as he watched the calm expression on Zero's face turn serious.

"What is it?"

"Um…I was just wondering why uh…well, Zero you know as a vampire you can't get tan right?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah," Zero said calmly.

"Well I was wondering if you knew that, then why are you sunbathing?" he asked innocently.

Zero chuckled and gave Kaname a peck on the cheek before saying, "I do it for two reasons; one vitamin D is good for you, and two…I don't know. I guess it just reminds me of when I was human. Plus I've always liked the sun."

Kaname nodded and asked softly, "Do you still regret becoming a vampire?"

Zero looked out at the pool only about a meter in front of him and watched the light play of the turquoise water shimmering like diamonds when it moved. He smiled slowly and happily and said, "No. Not since I have you."

Kaname put a hand to his mouth and hoped Zero wouldn't see the happy tears gathering in his eyes behind the sunglasses. Zero leaned foreword and gave Kaname a chaste kiss noticing how hot Kaname felt. He had a feeling it was from the heat more than anything and he thought a swim might cool them both down.

"Let's go for a swim huh?" he asked getting up off the chair. He took off his sunglasses and gave his hand to Kaname.

"Oh uh," the pureblood paused. '_Damn_,' he thought, '_I never expected him to want to go swimming with me. Now he'll find out that I-_'

Zero gave a sigh and said, "Alright last one in the pool is on the bottom tonight." With that he made the dash to the pool before diving in disappearing for a moment.

"Hey that's not fair!" Kaname called petulantly. He grumbled to himself then threw his own glasses on the chair with Zero's and headed to the shallow end of the pool which was farthest away from where he was. Kaname remembered when his parents had decided to get the pool, and he'd always thought it so stupid of them to put the deep end closest to the house where he and Yuki could fall in as children and drown. Juri had thought he was being cute and over dramatic while Haruka had said having the deep end closest to the yard gave them the opportunity to run and jump in first thing like Zero had done. The only problem was Kaname had never learned how to swim properly and he was terrified of the deep end of the pool. And Zero didn't know this.

His head popped up out of the clear water as Kaname was stepping into the pool by the built in steps of the shallow end. Once he was in the refreshing cool water Kaname dunked his head under completely getting himself wet. He felt much better as he pushed his wet ringlets from his face and he was sure he saw a flash of pure lust in Zero's eyes. But when he blinked the lust was gone and Zero was regarding him with a curious look making his way over to his lover with powerful strokes.

'_I wish I could to that_,' Kaname thought dejectedly.

"Kaname why didn't you want to jump in with me?" Zero asked as reached Kaname.  
"I was really hot and the water is really cold so as a pureblood it wouldn't have been all that comfortable," he lied.

"Okay," Zero said wrapping his arms around Kaname's neck and giving him another kiss, "you know…you look really sexy right now…I could just eat you up."

Kaname shuddered at the husky tone of Zero's voice and promising glint in his eyes. Zero's own appearance was making it difficult for Kaname to focus on anything else _but_ the silver haired boy in front of him. Kaname captured Zero's lips this time asking for entrance with his tongue feeling his body heat up once more this time with arousal as Zero casually played with his fangs. Suddenly Zero pulled away from Kaname and gave him a teasing smile, "But I guess you can wait until later." He rubbed his lover's cheek when an intense blush spread across Kaname's glowering face. "Come on," Zero said, "I'll race you to the other end."

Kaname was heartbroken about the fact that Zero's playfulness was hitting the one subject Kaname refused to talk about. He loved it when Zero and he had their little mock competitions, half the time he would let the hunter win.

"No I'm okay," he said guiltily.

Zero drew his eyebrows together wondering why Kaname was being such a kill joy. Zero hadn't wanted to stay in the shallow end of the pool since he was seven. And his father and literally dragged him kicking and screaming all the way to the deep end until he wasn't afraid of it anymore. '_Wait a minute_,' he thought realization dawning on him. He took Kaname's face in his hands and asked, "Kaname, are you afraid of the deep end?" He kept his tone soft and unthreatening so when Kaname's burgundy eyes unintentionally widened he had his answer.

"No," his lover lied anyway looking away from him.

"Kaname its okay," he said kissing his cheek, "do you not know how to swim?"  
Kaname looked down at the water distorting the view of their feet down below. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I know how to breaststroke but I don't like doing it down there." He kept his gaze down hiding the heat in his cheeks, and also hiding his shame. There he was an immortal pureblood and he didn't know how to swim properly. Zero lifted his head and made Kaname look into his eyes.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Kaname," he said gently, "you're a pureblood I didn't expect you to know how to swim."

Kaname shot his head up and narrowed his eyes at his lover, "What do you mean by that?"

"You purebloods are so busy doing all this diplomatic crap you don't even have time to go to the bathroom," Zero said. Kaname had to laugh at that because half the time he felt it was true. Zero took his lover's hand and said, "Come on I'll teach you how."  
Kaname brightened up instantly and asked, "Really?"

"Of course," Zero said. He managed to get Kaname down the middle of the pool where the shelf on the bottom declined to signal they were about to enter the deep end. However once he was there Kaname froze determined not to venture from where his feat could reach the bottom. The water was lapping around the bottom of his neck and Zero noticed how worried he looked. The silver haired boy doubled back to his lover and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kaname softly.

Zero took Kaname by the hand once more and said, "Trust me, I won't let your head go under the water."

Kaname looked at him for a moment before nodding and awkwardly swimming out to the middle of the deep end with Zero. The hunter noticed that the pureblood had been telling the truth when he said he partially knew how to swim. Kaname could to the basic maneuvers of the breaststroke although his movements were jerky and weak. Once they stopped moving foreword Kaname latched onto Zero's shoulders hoping the other boy wouldn't mind.

"Kaname you only need more practice with swimming," Zero said trying to boost his lover's confidence, "though it seems you don't know how to stay afloat."

Kaname nodded and looked around him. He'd always hated how the water seemed darker at the deep end compared to the shallow end of the pool. It always gave Kaname a sense of foreboding. Zero gently pried Kaname's hands off his shoulder and put just about two feet of distance between them.

"Alright," Zero said falling into his teaching mode, "this is called treading water and what you do is move your arms and legs in a circular fluid motion Kaname." He paused for a moment to demonstrate what he meant and started treading water at a slow enough pace so Kaname could get a sense of how to move.

"Am I doing it right Zero?" Kaname began to copy his motions with such a cute expression of earnest effort to do it correctly Zero had to bite his lip.

'_Why does he torment me so?_' the hunter thought to himself. If Kaname kept up being so delectable in the pool he might drag the pureblood out of the water and take him on the lawn. Zero shook his head slightly focusing on the task at hand and was pleased to see that Kaname was a fast learner even when it came to this. However he wasn't treading water fast enough and he was slowly but surely letting his face get closer to the waterline.  
"You can do it faster to keep your head above," Zero said not wanting to give Kaname the chance to panic.

"Okay," Kaname said trying his best to tread the water faster. However his movements were still too awkward and he was using his arms too much so they became tired and when he started to sink he lost it. Zero wasn't even aware of what was happening until Kaname had latched onto him with such ferocity it was frightening. Zero couldn't free his arms in order to keep himself from going under and soon all he heard was the sloshing on the water around his head. He gathered all his strength and shoved Kaname as hard as he could lest he wanted to drown. Once he was free of the lover that was inadvertently trying to kill him Zero shot back up and took a greedy gulp of air. But he knew that Kaname was to afraid to remember how to tread water that Zero had to grab a hold of his arm and drag them both over to the edge of the pool. Kaname desperately clung to the solid and securing wall of the pool then noticed that Zero was coughing heavily.

Before he could apologize Zero hacked out, "Christ Kaname we have a lot to work on." His signature scowl was back in place and Kaname knew he'd really done it that time. However Zero wasn't angry at his lover-who knew Kaname just had to be in water to get so clingy-he was worried more than anything. He looked up at Kaname and saw his lover had tears running down his cheeks mixing with the chlorinated water dripping from his hair. Zero raised a hand and gently wiped away the tears Kaname hadn't known he'd been shedding.

"Zero I'm so sorry," he said the guilt washing over him so completely he just wanted to leave Zero alone so he wouldn't put him in anymore danger. Zero pulled himself out of the water and helped Kaname up onto the side of the pool as well.

Zero looked up and saw that a great number of clouds had moved in front of the sun overcastting the surrounding area. Instead of it being disturbing Zero actually found it comforting not having the sun beating down on them and the overall grey tones the house and backyard took on. He looked to his left and heard Kaname sniff, his hands shaking. Zero sighed inaudibly and wrapped his arm around his lover's slender shoulders. He planted a kiss in Kaname's hair and whispered in his ear, "I love you." Kaname looked up and smiled a smile that seemed to ask 'still, even though I almost drowned you?'

"I'm sorry," Kaname repeated. It bothered Kaname that every time he lost his composure around Zero, his beloved got hurt, and yet Zero was the only person Kaname felt safe not having to keep his composure around. It was all very confusing and left the pureblood in a muddled state.

"You know what I think we should do instead of you keep apologizing Kaname?" Zero asked hoping to get Kaname out of the depressed state he was in. It broke his heart whenever he saw Kaname like this, which was why he tried so hard to keep the pureblood happy. After all, when Kaname was happy Zero was happy.

"What?" Kaname asked wiping his eyes with the back of his elegant hands.

"I think we should practice swimming together once a week this summer until you've gotten stronger at it," Zero said with a confident smile putting his forehead against Kaname's, "and I think we should end today on a positive note. So let's try again."  
Kaname leaned into Zero more and nodded. He loved this boy so much. He would do anything for Zero anything at all because they both tried so hard to keep their relationship happy and healthy. It was a game of give and take and it was Kaname's turn to give his best effort.

"Okay," he said although he was still a little nervous.

Zero slipped back into the water and held his hands out to Kaname and said, "Now I'll be with you the whole time. You don't have to worry."

Kaname nodded happily and took Zero's soft hands in his letting his lover guide him back into the pool. Zero decided to stay closer to the edge this time and now that Kaname knew what to do he was much better at it. He would still need to practice a lot more, but Zero was happy with how Kaname seemed confident enough to keep his own head up. Kaname laughed softly seeing Zero's proud gaze and he remembered to kick with his legs more than use his arms. And Zero was proud of him. He knew it took a lot for Kaname to tell him that he quite literally couldn't do something or that he was afraid. It showed Zero how much the other boy trusted him and for that he was grateful and very touched.

He drifted over to Kaname getting as close to him as he could without hitting his arms or legs with his own. Zero didn't realize it but he was eying Kaname with that same lustful gaze he'd been earlier and, it made Kaname start to grow hard in his swimsuit for he knew that gaze was more of a promise than anything else. Zero was aching to take his adorably soaked lover but he wanted to make this a good experience for Kaname alone for he knew that Kaname was the type of person to learn with positive or negative association. Zero hid his grin as a devilish idea popped into his head. He could see even with the water's distortion that his lover was hard.

"Kaname I want you to keep swimming okay," Zero said evenly.

Kaname tilted his head to the side, "Are you leaving?"

'_Damn it all he's so cute!_' Zero thought. "Oh no," he replied, "I'm just going to try something."

He took a deep breath of air before letting his head go under the water until he was around where Kaname's groin was. As a vampire Zero's vision underwater was keener but not that much. He let out a little air before going straight to Kaname's swim trunks and undoing them enough to reveal Kaname's semi erect length. Above the waterline Kaname gasped and froze his movements for a moment before continuing with them double-time. He had no idea what Zero was up to, but he sort of liked the way the cool water felt around his warm organ. Zero's head popped back up to get a gulp of air and Kaname asked, "What're you doing?"

"I'm rewarding you for doing so well," Zero said with a devilish grin. He locked his lips onto Kaname's and it only excited the pureblood further. He let out a little whimper that Zero could have gone berserk over. He teased Kaname's length barely running his fingers over the soft skin earning himself a moan.

The brunette broke the kiss and said, "Zero not here. I can't have swim and have you do that at the same time."

Zero chuckled and said, "Then we'll have you lean against the wall."

Kaname gulped but nodded and uncertainly made his way to the edge of the pool. Zero had him get out just enough to where the water only came up to his waist. Once Zero had him in a comfortable position he kissed Kaname with an intensity it left no room for the other boy to do anything else but respond.

Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's neck and held on for dear life. He didn't know why it was happening but the water seemed to add a certain exoticness to their coupling. Zero's kisses and caresses were dominant and demanding as he slid Kaname's shorts down his hips. The pureblood cried out when a warm hand firmly pumped his length and fangs dragged across his bite area. He clung to the ledge of the pool so tightly his knuckles turned white and his fingers started to hurt, but he couldn't care less about that. Between Zero's body heat and the cool water his body was dealing with an onslaught of opposing sensations that Kaname found more pleasurable than he would have thought. He bucked his hips into Zero's calloused hand desiring the solid friction against his length compared to the water.

"Zero," he moaned letting his head fall back.

"What is it babe?" his lover asked in a mocking drawl.

"Stop teasing me," Kaname whimpered miserably.

"You mean you don't like doing it in the pool?"

"Not really," Kaname mumbled.

Zero chuckled and then lifted Kaname to where he was actually sitting with his rump on the edge of the pool. Kaname leaned back on his hands and had a very nice view of Zero leaning foreword to kiss his length. He let out a half surprised gasp and couldn't stop squirming as his silver haired lover showered member in kisses and licks before taking him in his mouth and sucking. _Hard_.

Kaname slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to lessen his screams yet he was still very loud. Zero was ridiculously good at driving him up the wall with pleasure, making him scream and moan and become a shaking mass begging to be taken. Zero was greatly pleased when he looked up and saw Kaname's eyes were clamped tightly shut with his cheeks an adorable pink. Zero moaned knowing the vibrations would drive Kaname mad and they did, forcing him to buck his hips wildly and thrash around making the water around Zero slosh all over the place. It soaked his hair giving him a fierce look and Kaname's breath panted out of him when they made eye contact.

His whole frame was trembling but he refrained from asking Zero to do anything else. Zero released Kaname from his mouth and the pureblood whimpered only to be shushed with kisses and nips traveling up his torso. An eager mouth latched onto one of his nipples biting it softly before suckling on it as an apology. Zero had to get out of the pool himself for a moment to reach Kaname's pale neck teasing the soft skin with his fangs humming in appreciation when his lover's breaths turned into shuddering shallow pants. He ran his fingers back down Kaname's torso and took a firm grip on his length once more. He loved it when Kaname was like this. The pureblood was always so cute and so eager for any attention Zero gave him. He pulled Kaname's swim trunks down even further and pushed Kaname back slightly. Kaname had to lean on his elbows for his hands felt like they were going numb, but he could still see Zero. Kaname cried out when he suddenly felt a warm finger pushed inside him and immediately start searching for his prostate.

"Zero-"

"Shh," Zero said pushing a finger to his lips.

Kaname nodded slowly and swallowed thickly. He wouldn't be able to control himself for very long if Zero kept this up. However he wasn't really in the mood to complain. After all, what could he possibly complain about when he had such a sexy hunter between his legs? Zero waited for a moment as Kaname seemed to be fighting an internal battle, before leaning his head back down and capturing the purebloods arousal with his lips.

"Ah Zero," Kaname whimpered the fire in his groin started to become painful. Zero however wasn't the type of lover to make Kaname wait for his release. He usually gave the pureblood what he wanted when he wanted it…although he did like to have fun at the same time. He took his lover's length as far into his mouth as he could without chocking and moaned. The soft vibrations had Kaname crying out helplessly. He shouldn't have enjoyed being in such a submissive state, but for Zero he'd gladly do anything.

His lover's tormenting was not finished however for Zero deliberately rubbed Kaname's prostate insistently relishing the low moan that was torn from the pureblood's throat. Kaname couldn't take anymore-he was right on the edge and about to fall into absolute bliss.

"Zerooo," he moaned exaggeratedly, "I'm gonna-"

Kaname had no time to finish his sentence however for his orgasm was ripped from his body with an intensity he almost shameful. His world went fuzzy for a moment he was so lost in his pleasure. All the nerve endings he had seemed to die for just a second before becoming so sensitive it hurt. Zero on the other hand pulled his head up to try and escape the line of fire Kaname's essence made however, he managed to get it on his face and some in his hair. Kaname opened his burgundy eyes to see Zero had white splotches of his passion on his face. Kaname flushed and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Zero said then quickly dunked his head in the water and washed the remnants of Kaname's climax off him. Kaname was glad their pool was highly chlorinated, and also glad they were _in_ the pool for Zero only had to get his head under the water line to be clean compared to having to trek all the way to the shower or sink in the house. Zero popped back up and smiled at Kaname while the pureblood couldn't help but feel a fire settle back into his groin.

"We should get you cleaned off too," Zero said raising an eyebrow. He grabbed Kaname's waist and pulled his lover into the pool, the cool water washing away his essence. Kaname gave a loud gasp however as the water was painful to his overly sensitive skin. But once Zero pulled up his swim trunks he had to admit it was a little better. Both boys were about to retire to a peaceful evening together when an annoyed groan hit their ears.

Their eyes widened and they both felt panic bubbling up inside them. Zero and Kaname could have recognized that voice anywhere in the world. And if someone was standing there had they seen…?

"_Aaahhh!_" they cried out when they turned their heads and saw four of their closest friends and relatives standing there.

"Aww man," Yuki pouted with a blush on her cheeks her short hair almost strategically blocking her view, "I really wanted to go swimming."

"_Of course_ they forgot we were coming over today," Takuma said sarcastically while shielding his girlfriend's eyes. He'd only been dating Yuki a short time but he'd grown extremely protective of her.

Rima sighed and said, "I think I've seen enough of Zero and Kaname-sama for a while now." With that everyone started to leave the two girls heading back for the house. Amazingly enough they were all in their swimwear and ready to cool off. "Come on Yuki," Rima said taking her friends hand, "We shouldn't swim in a dirty pool."

Senri fixed his cousin and his lover in a one eyebrow arched stare before he chuckled lightly. He smiled at then and said, "My mom just got our pools filter fixed. We can all go swimming at my house. So long as Kaname promises not to come in it."

Kaname flushed furiously at all the comments that had been made but nodded anyway. How embarrassing it was…he wished he could have sunk to the bottom of the pool and not have to face the shame of it all. Zero who was flushing as well cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. Yuki had always listened to what Zero had told her, Rima had started to trust the silver haired boy even more, and Takuma and Senri had become fast friends with the hunter and realized that he could be even more logical than Kaname at times. The pureblood sighed in relief knowing what Zero said could melt the awkwardness of the situation in an instant. As such everyone waited eagerly for what Zero would say.

"I uh," he cleared his throat once more, "I was teaching Kaname how to swim."

There was silence for a moment before Rima and Yuki giggled and started walking back to the house while Yuki whispered, "That's not like any swimming I've ever seen before."

Takuma rolled his eyes while Senri chuckled.

"I hope Zero never teaches _me_ how to swim," Senri said to Takuma had they both had to bite their lips to keep from laughing.

Behind them the hunter and the pureblood yelled, "I heard that!"

But they couldn't get angry at their friends, after all this would make a great story once school was back in.

The End.


End file.
